1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer capable of resolving a jam of a print medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer including a printing unit for printing images transferring a print medium such as a print sheet has been known. A printer capable of printing on both sides of a sheet tends to cause a jam of a print medium since a transfer distance downstream of the printing unit is long. Therefore, a technique for resolving the jam of the print medium has been required.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 4168081 discloses a printer for double-side printing that includes a sheet feeding means that feeds a print sheet, a transfer means located downstream of a sheet feed unit and having a printing unit, inverting rollers that invert the print sheet, and a sheet receiving tray for switchback.
When a jam of a print sheet is detected in the printer of the above-mentioned patent citation, the printer stops an operation of the sheet feeding means while keeping a drive of the transfer means. Thus, the printer stops feeding the following sheets while keeping transferring the current print sheets. Then, the current print sheets are discharged to the sheet receiving tray via the inverting rollers. When all the current print sheets are discharged to the sheet receiving tray, the transfer means is then stopped.